Shopping for your attention!
by Nazomi Chan
Summary: When Theodore Grey imagines his future lover, he expects someone like his mother, elegant and kind, but here he is, making animal noises on the busy streets of Seattle with this bizzare girl who he confirms to surely be his first love.


**I honestly really wanted to write a cute romance. A innocent romance with maybe a bit of dirtiness, we will see. I will be switches around povs from chapter to chapter, or something like that, often a character has more then one chapter. I find pont of views changing through the chapter very confusing and wish to avoid doing so,**

**I will be editing this chapter tomorrow as well so if you see any mistakes don't worry. I wrote it at night and just didný want to bother with it today.**

**I hope you give this story a shot and tell me if I should continue or not, as I write to please others and make myself happy. :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

* * *

><p>Screw Taylor.<p>

That's what Theodore Raymond Grey decides as he holds a grim and childish expression on his face, mouth twisted into a deep pout and brows furrowed as he holds the pink Barbie umbrella he had lended from his smaller sister in the morning in his right hand, he sighed in a impatient manner as he stuffed his free hand in his pocket. The thunder strikes down once more as the heavy rain starts rolling down even more and he curses the old man once more.

He admits it might have been half his fault, He had been insisting to go out with his friends today even though his mother had warned him that the morning's bright blue sky and burning sun wouldn't last long, but as a college student he barely had any time for himself the last few months – it were insufferable days of working on his homework, both at school and home. He didn't want to take his free time for granted and went to a bar with his college pals (after promising his father for the thousand time he would stay away from the alcohol which would apparently corrupt his mind.) and as such it he had enjoyed it. He had intended to walk home at first, as a half hour walk wasn't such a bad thing, but things weren't going In his favor.

Taylor for some reason was taking over a _hour _to get here and it was simply depressing to think he could have better just walked and already been home cuddling himself up in his warm bed.

He groans when he feels the water leaking through his sneakers, he swiftly turns around to look for a spot of hide and eventually decides with the small ice cream shop around the corner. His shoes squish with the wet sounds and he cringes but moves forward, he looks around once more and crosses the road safely and changes his pace into a small jog.

He quickly raises his phone from his pocket and checks the time, _7:21 pm_, he mused silently and slips the phone back into his jeans, it is only when he vivid color of yellow catches Theodore's view of eyes and he only manages to raise his eyebrow before he collides with what he assumes is a giant rock of 200 pounds conveniently placed on the sidewalk. Because nothing is making sense.

The yelp against his chest suggests otherwise and he almost stumbles himself before balancing himself, he leans forward to catch the other person around the waist in what he believes in a very cool way, like in the romance movies he likes watching with his mom because that's manly as hell.

Yellow thick feathers catch his eye almost immediately. floppy big wings and a big cheap rotting sign hangs around the persons neck, his eyes run over the written words '_Mike's pizza cream shop, please come_!' before staring at the barely visible face of a surprised girl with big round glasses pecked on her face, and it takes him a few seconds to take in that she's actually wearing a _chicken outfit_ and he finds himself wondering how much one would get paid to get themselves stuffed into a mortifying and highly embarrassing mascot costume. Yet his heart pounds loudly in his chest because he has fallen deeply in love or because he's about to cry from laughter.

Turns out it was the second.

"Hello." He breathes out in amusement and shock and really – he has no idea what else to do as the girl's face does a 90 degree change into a scowl and very unwelcoming hand, or_ wing_ comes slapping across his cheek, and he figures he probably should have a talk with his dad for why his luck with women hasn't passed over to his child. He screeches out loudly and pushes her harshly away, holds his hands over his hurting left cheek as he blinks a few times and looks forward offended, "What the hell?"

The girl only crosses her arms – her wings? god whatever; across her chest and watches him bitterly, her teeth clenched in a growl. "May Jesus pray for your dirtiness to be cleansed!"

What.

With wide eyes he kept quiet as the chicken girl turned around and waddled off her merry way; he finds himself unable to respond to reach to whatever just happened and runs a hand soothingly over his cheek, his face impassive and relaxed as he listens to the continuously falling rain.

"Uhm." He calls out dumbly, even though she's already good as gone and waves the same hand rubbing his cheek a few seconds ago up in the air. "Bye."

Screw Taylor and all he was worth.


End file.
